Hylian Ninjas
by barryc10
Summary: The Rookie 11 and their senseis are sent to Hyrule to help keep it safe. Rated M for safety, Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Hylian Ninjas**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto/LOZ crossover. Please be kind in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shigeru Miyamoto respectively.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Naruto had just finished his re-evaluation with Kakashi and Sakura, having just been returned to Team Kakashi. He was heading to his apartment to rest when an ANBU dropped down in front of him.

"You are to report to the Hokage's office."

Naruto nodded, and changed direction. Upon reaching the tower, he entered and ascended to the Hokage's office. When he entered, he saw Sakura, Kakashi, and the members of Teams Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were also there, with Tsunade behind the desk.

"Glad you could join us, Naruto. Now that you're here, I can debrief the teams. As soon as I returned to my office, I noticed a strange request. It had requested 16 of my best Ninja to be sent to a place called Hyrule. As soon as I figured out where the place was, and acquired the means to go there, I summoned the 16 of you. all of you are to pack for a mission that could last a couple of years. If you run out, the land should be able to resupply you with food and other such supplies. You have 3 hours. Return here by then."

The 16 did as they were instructed, and each went to their place of residence to pack. after the 3 hours had passed, they all returned, even Kakashi.

"Good. I have already opened the portal. Good luck."

The 4 teams nodded, and entered the portal. As naruto entered all he could see was white, before he had the sensation of falling He looked down, and saw a huge body of water racing toward him. Naruto managed to get himself into the proper diving position, but accidentally coated himself in chakra, causing his speed to increase drastically. He hit the water at 300 km/h (almost 200 mph). He had shot into the water, the drag slowing him down, but before he stoppee completely, he touched the bottom, and pushed himself off the bottom trying to reach the top.

He was already weak from the impact, and wondered why it hadn't killed him. He was just a quarter of the way to the surface, and already he was feeling light-headed. At 3/8, his limbs were feeling numb, and his vision was blurring. He had reached the halfway point, and he blacked out, starting to sink again. The last thing he was was something swimming to him.

All across Hyrule, the other 9 members of the Rookie 11 felt a sudden jolt in their heart, as if they knew one of them had left.

In Konoha, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, and the Konohamaru Corps all felt the same jolt in their heart.

In Suna, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, felt that jolt as well.

Naruto suddenly heard a lot of voices, like many people talking at once. He opened his eyes, and saw a grand cavern, covered in gold. In front of him, a set of golden stairs ascended with no end. All across those steps, were people of sorts, wearing all sorts of outfits. He suddenly heard snarling, and turned to face the sound, and almost laughed: The Kyuubi no Kitsune was chained near the entrance of a black cavern, a muzzle over its mouth, and all nine of its tails chained. He saw someone holding the chain, and was amazed at his size. 10 feet minimum, skin as white as an albino, wearing a pitch black toga. He then heard someone speak.

"Naruto?!"

He quickly turned to face the noise, and almost fell over, as the Third Hokage was staring at him. Then it hit him. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was dead.

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1. Don't worry, he won't stay dead. I took the basic description of Hades from percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief book. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter. Things will be explained, and the reason for Naruto's death will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

"hello!" - Talking

'What's going on?' - thinking

**"IDIOT"** - Demon/summon/inner talking

**'How stupid can he be'** - demon/summon/inner thinking

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto stared at Hiruzen as if he had two heads. He just couldn't believe that he passed from the world of the living.

"So, this is the afterlife, huh?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes. How did you die anyway, Naruto?"

"I must of drowned."

The late Third Hokage face planted.

"You drowned? Well, that would explain why you're so wet."

Naruto jumped as a kunai implanted the ground just behind him, leaving a scratch on his cheek. he then jumped as he was wrapped in a hug from behind.

"Naruto! I thought you would be an old man when you died."

Naruto tried to get free.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Minato sighed, and turned Naruto around.

"You don't even know your own father, Naruto? In life, I was the Yondaime Hokage -"

Minato suddenly grunted in pain as he was punched in the gut.

"Why did you curse your own son to live the life of a pariah? I don't know if I'm happy to finally get to know you, or angry that you used me to seal the Kyuubi into!"

Naruto would have continued, but three flames appeared, swirling around the three. The flames were each a different color, red, green and blue.

"What's going on?"

Hiruzen smiled.

"In the afterlife, every god and goddess has a position. Hades, otherwise known as Pluto" (Hades twitched), "is the guardian of the netherworld alongside his pets, Cerberus and Nibi no Nekomata. The Shinigami is who goes around collecting the souls that are trapped in the living world. As you go up those golden stairs, you come to the more important Gods and Goddesses. At the top of the stairs, you have the overseers themselves, The three Golden Goddesses of myth: Din, Nayru, and Farore. They are associated with the colors red, green and blue. To have gained their interest, it must be important."

The flames turned into three women, each wearing a golden dress with high-heeled shoes. They had a golden crown on their head, and halos was floating over their heads. Din had red hair cascading down her back and orange eyes. Nayru had green hair in a bun and hazle eyes, Farore had short blue hair with brown eyes. Din then spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hero of Konoha. You have died a premature death. We have come to you to give you and your fellow foreigners in the living plain a mission. to use your ninja ranking system, this will be an S-Rank mission. If you choose to accept it, you and your teammates will have to help the one called Link kill the one called Ganondorf. Should you accept the mission, you accept the mission, you will be given a device tgo help you."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them, his eyes burned with determination.

"Very well. I accept the mission."

The three nodded, and Din spoke up again.

"Good. When you complete the mission, 1,000,000 Ryo will be deposited into your bank account. And here."

A metal band appeared in the air in front of Naruto.

"This device will help you on your quest. Should you be defeated in battle, it will expend its energy to teleport you to safety. It must be charged for an hour after every use, and can only be used when you are defeated or knocked out some other way. But be warned. If you are defeated in the final room of a dungeon, you must face the boss again, and it will have fully healed from your last fight. It can't help you if you die, or if it has been less than an hour since its last use. If you are with partners, it won't activate until everyone with you has been defeated. Even if it teleports you to safety, it can't heal you, even if you are defeated. Do you understand?"

Naruto nods.

"Since you understand, I'll send you back to where you died. Your mission will start as soon as you find Link. farewell!"

As Naruto started to vanish, He saw the three Goddesses become fire again, before disappearing. Then everything went dark.

Naruto groaned as he heard birds chirping. He could also hear someone's crying stop abruptly.

"N-Naruto...?"

The Jinchuriki slowly opened his eyes, and saw Sakura and Kakashi standing over him. He started to sit up, but was pushed down by Sakura.

"Naruto, don't get up too fast. You're body's not used to so much movement, since you were dead a few minutes ago."

"I know. I met Sarutobi-Jiichan. He looked much younger. I even met my dad. Mom wasn't there though. Apparently she's still alive somewhere. I also got a mission from the Great Overseers. Apparently we have to help this kid named Link kill a man by the name of Ganondorf while we're here."

Sakura and Kakashi nodded. Naruto then looked over at the other person among their group.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start, I'll explain a few things. First, the four teams are divided as such: Team Kakashi appeared in Zora's Fountain. Team Kurenai appeared in the Gerudo Valley. Team Gai appeared in Lake Hylia. Team Asuma appeared in Kakariko Village. Second, what Din said applies to the other 10 foreigners as well. However, those who are far from Link at the time of their death, they will appear at the entrance of their region. Third, I will be using a variation of the Legend of Zelda health system. Each of the eleven shinobi and Link will have a watch that has their health and energy in numeral form. They will start with 12 units of health, and Link will not have the ability to use magic until he visits Din's Fountain. Should their health get low, the watch will give off a warning signal, telling them to restore their health fast. everyone starts with just 12 HP. Naruto has ten thousand CP, Sakura has five hundred CP, Kakashi has two thousand five hundred CP.**

**Disclaimer I don't Own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto just stared at their guest. She has blue skin, and fins on her wrists and ankles. her hands and feet were webbed, and she had the start of a fin protruding from her head. From her height, he could tell she was a child.

"My name is Princess Ruto, princess of the Zoras. I should ask why you are in the sacred fountain of the Zoras."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We didn't know this was sacred. We'll just leave."

"Leave...? I think not. You are trespassers, and must be punished. However, If you help me hide from my suitor, I'll show you the quickest way out of here."

Kakashi nodded. He figured that she didn't like her suitor. "We'll help you. Go hide."

"Thanks."

Ruto took off, jumping into the water. Kakashi went through a series of handseals.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." The fountain shimmered, and Ruto and Team Kakashi vanished just as Ruto's suitor arrived. He was the same age as Ruto. Unlike the Hyrulean Zora Princess, he wore a cape.

"Hmm, I could have sworn Ruto ran in here. She'll turn up eventually." The Zora child walked back into the cave. The genjutsu fell as soon as he went out of sight and Ruto climbed out of the fountain, and the others turned to look at her.

The Zora Princess told them to just climb over the stakes acting as a fence. Team Kakashi nodded their thanks and jumped over the fence as Ruto hid inside Jabu-Jabu, falling over the falls into the basin below. They swam along the river, following it to Hyrule Field. While they swam, night fell on the land.

_With Team Kurenai:_

Team Kurenai appeared over Gerudo Valley, and plummeted into the canyon. They used their chakra to grab hold of the canyon wall and slide to a stop, then climb back up the wall. After reaching the top, they set out for Hyrule field, and upon reaching it, set up camp just outside the valley.

Hinata went back to catch some fish to eat for dinner, as the sun was setting. An hour later, she returned to a roaring fire, and set the fish on some sticks she found, placing them near the flame to cook.

_With Team Asuma:_

Team Asuma appeared above Hyrule field, just outside of Kakariko Village. They plummeted and landed hard on the ground, taking some damage. They limped their way to the village.

Upon entering, Team Asuma had split up and taken residence in different houses to wait out the night. They had met up with a young boy in a green tunic with blond hair, a floppy hat and equipped with a dagger and wooden shield. the boy was staying with Shikamaru.

_With Team Gai:_

Team Gai appeared over Lake Hylia. They plummeted into the lake, and quickly surfaced. The group of Chunin and Jonin swam to shore, and headed for the exit to the lake.

Team Gai had set up camp near the exit of Lake Hylia for the night. They had gone to sleep after eating some rations, though Neji took first watch.

_With Ganondorf, inside his current hideout:_

Ganondorf had already cursed the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras, and was watching to see what Link would do. He had been surprised at the appearance of the Shinobi, but wasn't worried. He had some Shinobi of his own in employ, afterall. In the shadows, two sets of eyes could be seen, one looked like that of a snake's, while the other's was red with three tomoe around the pupil.

_Back with Team Kakashi:_

Team Kakashi had made it to the edge of the river, and had set up camp just inside to wait out the night. They had set up a fire, and were cooking an octorok, along with some fish.

**A/N: That's chapter 3 done. I apologize for the lack of dialogue. Please read and review.**

**Translations: Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings technique): Costs 10 CP (constant drain). This jutsu changes the appearance of a nearby object or area in order to disorient the opponent. Kakashi used it to hide Princess Ruto, by making the fountain seem normal. **


End file.
